Information and network security is important to companies, service providers, and governments. All types of data need to be secured, from passwords and e-mails, to documents and data files. The need for security on mobile devices is heightened by their susceptibility to loss or theft. In the past mobile device network security concerns have been addressed by creating independent applications specific to the network to be accessed or by applying security protocols to the entire mobile device. Both approaches are disruptive to device users, and reduce the functionality of mobile devices. Completely stand alone applications have a unique user interface and are designed only for narrow purposes. The stand alone applications allow mobile device users to perform limited functions, and are not integrated with the full capabilities of the mobile device. The current alternative of applying security protocols to the entire mobile device poses a risk to any personal data that is on the mobile device. Users dislike this approach because their mobile devices become dedicated to the single purpose, the secured network, and cannot be used for personal matters.